Chocolate Milkshake
by Moonlight Escape
Summary: Beck lost a bet against Jade, so she makes him drive her to Sonic and skip school. All for a chocolate milkshake. Oh well, alone time with Jade. Beck really doesn't care. Bade. One-shot, complete. R&R!


**Another Bade One-shot. It's been awhile, I might be rusty. Thanks for clicking, please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Beck. You're not talking your out of this. You owe me a chocolate milkshake."<p>

Beck Oliver sighed and his eyes turned to his his girlfriend, Jade West. She was sitting across from him at the cafeteria table, one eyebrow raised and her mouth curled into a sideways smirk. She was _waiting_ for him to object or argue because she already knew what she'd say next. The seventeen year old young man ran a hand through his dark hair. "Do you think cherry pie should be the flavor of heaven?" he asked.

Jade's eyes widened and her sideways smirk made an 'O' as she tried to make sense of what he just asked her. Beck chuckled at how confused he had just made her. He loved throwing her off, because when he did, she made the cutest confused expression. It didn't last long because finally Jade said rather angrily, "Don't get off subject!"

He chuckled some more. She was cute when she was mad, too. While most people at Hollywood Arts found Jade scary and intimidating, he found her cute. Of course, she was a completely different Jade when she was with him. She didn't have any of her walls up. She didn't have to. He found satisfaction that Jade didn't need to be on defensive or offensive with him, she could just be herself, and he liked the person she was. Most girls couldn't understand why someone as hot and sweet like Beck Oliver would date the vicious Jade West. Well, because Jade wasn't like that to him. To him, she was wonderful.

But, she was also pushy, and apparently _really_ pushy when it came to frozen treats.

"How exactly do I owe you a chocolate milkshake?" Beck asked.

Jade smiled deviously. "Our bet, remember?"

"Oh yeah. The one about the orange juice?"

"No, that was last month's bet. This month's bet was about Cat failing algebra."

The red-head that sat a few seats over from Jade put her 'Algebra 101' book down. "Hey!" Cat exclaimed. "I studied really hard on that test!"

Andre, who was sitting next to Cat, started laughing. "No you didn't. You procrastinated in studying it until the night before the test, then you called me, started spazzing while I was trying to eat some KFC, I suggested that you called Tori, you called Tori, Tori said she couldn't help you, and then failed the test because you decided to spend the last precious hours of studying time to paint your toenails."

The musician's long and surprisingly insightful explanation on Cat Valentine's reason for failing was believable. Cat smiled, "Oh yeah, I did paint my toenails. See, they're glittery silver! It makes me think of toast!"

She lifted her foot onto the cafeteria table. "How does that make you think of toast?" Tori asked, who was sandwiched between Cat and Andre.

The red head shrugged. "One time, my brother said he was going to make toast, and he-"

"Okay, we've heard enough," Jade interrupted, cutting Cat off. Everyone gave her an appreciative look. No one wanted to hear another 'Cat's brother did this' story.

Of course Beck was wanting to hear the story, on the off-chance Cat's story was so stupid that it distracted Jade. No such luck. "Remind me again why I placed my money on Cat passing?"

Andre and Tori laughed to themselves. Cat didn't catch the insult, she was too enthralled by her glittering toes. Jade inwardly chuckled herself. "I'm not sure babe, but you owe me a chocolate milkshake."

"I'll buy you one after school."

"But I want one now. That's part of the bet, you have to buy me one when I want it."

"I never remember that being part of the wager," Beck frowned.

Andre laughed. "Man, just go get your girl a chocolate milkshake. You were stupid for betting against her."

Jade shot him a thankful glance. Beck wasn't done defending his case. "Lunch time is almost over. We'll miss class."

"It's Sokiwitz's class. He probably won't even notice," Tori said.

"Really, why isn't anyone on my side?" Beck asked, throwing his hands up in the air. Jade started laughing, or cackling deviously rather. He growled and grabbed his girlfriend's arm. "Well come on. If I'm going to be late, so are you."

"Alright, alright, sheesh," Jade said. She picked up her bags as Beck started dragging her to his car.

* * *

><p>Of course he didn't stay mad at her for making him skip class to buy her a milkshake. Really he was acting dramatic for the others; in reality he liked skipping school and being alone with Jade. The two were at a Sonic drive-through, his car parked in the corner. The lunch crowd had just left and the place was basically empty. Beck had ordered himself some fries while Jade was smugly sipping down her chocolate milkshake.<p>

"Aren't you going to ask how my milkshake tastes?" she questioned with a smile playing on her lips.

Beck rolled his eyes. "How's the milkshake, _sweetie_?"

She lets out a quick 'ha'. "It's got me cold."

"Really? You think maybe it's because it's February?"

"No, I think it's because it's got ice cream in it." Jade laughed and Beck just stuffed his cheeks with more fries. "Robbie told me ice cream goes good with french fries," Jade then says. "I told him that sounded gross." Beck quickly popped the lid on her shake and swiped a large fry in it. "Hey!"

He sneered and then ate his shake-covered fries. "Mhm. I think you owe Robbie an apology. This is pretty good."

Jade held her shake close to her. "You get no more."

Beck scoffed. "You need to learn to share."

"Ha! Sharing is overrated." She took another long drink. "No more shake for you."

He raised a brow. "You really don't want to tempt me, babe."

She regarded him with a serious look. "Tempt you? Good luck in getting any taste of my shake." A few moments of silence passed. Jade, thinking Beck had given up on taking her shake, took a sip of the chocolatey drink herself.

That's when he attacked her. Before Jade had a chance to swallow the rest of her shake, Beck quickly swooped across to her and his lips precisely found hers. She 'mmphed!' in surprise which gave Beck the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in and taste the sweet chocolate treat. He couldn't help but give a victorious smirk against her cold lips, and his hand covered the hand she had on her shake, setting it on the dashboard.

His lips came off of her with a pop and she immediately gasped from both excitement and shock. "How dare you," Jade breathed.

Beck laughed. "Told you not to tempt me babe. You should know I- _mmph_."

Before he finishes his little victory speech Jade slams his lips back on hers and he doesn't waste much time to throw his fries to the side and run his hands behind her neck. The two get lost in each other, with every little lick and suck, or in Jade's case every bite she gives Beck's soft lips. There's still an aftertaste of the frosty treat. The two teens don't have much idea of what's around them, and somehow when Beck's arm reaches out he accidentally spills the shake... on Jade.

She broke off their kiss to scream in surprise. "Ahh!"

Beck immediately started to laugh. "Oops, sorry babe."

The shake was spilled across her chest and shirt, the frozen treat dipping into her brown and sliding down her stomach. Jade does NOT appreciate the sudden sensation of chills that came over her, and she desperately looked for some napkins. "Beck, how could you not get napkins?" she hissed when she couldn't find any.

He shrugged. "You don't need any."

"What? Yes I do!"

"No, you don't." Beck leaned over and planted his warm lips against her collar bone, licking up the shake that had spilled down. Jade's eyes widen in surprise and she simply smiles, because knowing Beck, a part of his brilliant brain planned this. Her hands go on his shoulders and she eases him up off her neck and part of her chest. His eyes meet hers and he has a devious gleam in them, as he licks the chocolate mustache off of him.

"You're going to have to give me your shirt," she says simply.

"You're going to have to take yours off."

Jade smiled. "When does Cat have to take her make-up test?"

"Next Tuesday."

"I bet a chocolate shake she'll fail twice."

Beck smirked. "You're on."

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my. Beck and Jade turned out more frisky than I had planned. Ha ha oh well XD I enjoy writing Bade. Please review. Thanks for reading. Um... rawr? :)**


End file.
